Halo
by catandmouse10
Summary: "He saved the life of little Hanna Brown and she saved him from making thr biggest mistake of his life."


Disclaimer- I don't own House, if I did House and Cameron would be married with six kids!

A/N- This is my first House fic so please be nice! When I am done with this one I will get back to my O.C. story. However, I will be writing more House fanfiction in the future.

Halo

Hanna Brown's blonde hair was blowing in the autumn air, but she couldn't be bothered to push it back. One of her hands was held by her nanny Carolyn. Her other hand held her teddy bear, Mr. Fuzzy. She loved that bear and took him everywhere she went.

"So you ready for your first day of preschool?" Carolyn asked in a cheerful voice.

Hanna looked at her with a sad look in her big, brown eyes. "No mommy and daddy sad they would be here!"

"I'm sorry Hanna, but mommy and daddy had to go on a little trip." Her nanny looked sympathetically down and her. She hadn't meant to snap at Nanny Carolyn. She was just sick of her parents being gone all the time.

"They are always on trips though." Tears pricked at the back of Hanna's eyes, but she refused to cry. "You are always the one taking care of me and Mr. Fuzzy, not them."

"Well I will always be there for you and Mr. Fuzzy as well." Carolyn said as they stopped in front of the school. "Now let's get a photo of you on your first day."

Hanna stood there and smiled as her nanny had requested. However, the smile did not reach the young girl's eyes.

Carolyn sighed once she looked at the picture. Hanna really had been counting on her parents being there. They had broken a lot of promises, but they had to work. It didn't change the fact the look on little Hanna's face broke her heart.

"Come on let's go in and meet your teacher." She took Hanna's hand once again and took her inside.

Hanna walked up to the teacher with Nanny Carolyn and looked at all the other kids with their parents. In that moment, Hanna just wanted to go home. Nanny Carolyn was like a mommy, but she wasn't her real mommy. Would all the other kids make fun of her?

The thought made tears form in her eyes, but she wanted to look like a big girl in front of the teacher. She quickly wiped them from her eyes.

"Hello Hanna. I'm Mrs. Richards." Hanna looked up at her and smiled. Mrs. Richards was pretty with long red hair and big blue eyes. Hanna wished she had blue eyes.

"Is she shy?" Mrs. Richards asked Carolyn.

"She can be, but she is mad her parents aren't here." Carolyn spoke the last part softly, but Hanna heard her and glared her down.

"I'm sorry Hanna, but you will have fun here today." Mrs. Richards looked down at her. "I promise. So let's go put your stuff in your cubby and then you can say goodbye to Nanny Carolyn."

Hanna prolonged her journey to her cubby. She was not looking forward to saying goodbye to her nanny. She wasn't a big fan of strangers and she was sure the other kids would make fun of her.

She put her coat and Mr. Fuzzy in her cubby and went to say goodbye to Nanny Carolyn. She began to cry as she hugged her goodbye.

"Don't worry Hanna, sweetie." Carolyn looked down at her with concern. "I will be back soon, please don't cry."

Hanna pushed the rest of her tears back and when Carolyn was sure she was okay, she left.

"Hanna come on let's go play with the others." She looked at Mrs. Richards and took her hand.

She sat with a little girl as she was playing with her Barbies. "You wanna play with us?" one of the little girls asked.

"Sure" Hanna said with a genuine smile. "I'm Hanna." She introduced herself as she grabbed a Barbie.

"I'm Leslie." The little girl responded. "I like your name Hanna, it's a pretty name."

"Thanks" Hanna said softly and they began to play.

Soon it was time to go outside and play. Hanna grabbed Mr. Fuzzy from her cubby hole and began to follow Leslie out.

The girls ran right to the swing set. "I bet I can swing higher then you Hanna." Leslie said as she got onto a swing.

"No I am the best swinger ever!" Hanna countered as she got on one of the other swings. "My Nanny Carolyn says I am the best!"

Both girls laughed as they began to swing higher and higher. Hanna was enjoying herself. She had made a friend, who she was currently beating in their little swing contest.

She looked down at her bear and whispered softly. "Maybe today will be the best day ever Mr. Fuzzy."

Right after that moment is when the gunshots rang out.

"You are useless!" Dr. Gregory House shouted at his fellow Dr. Robert Chase. "You know that right?"

"I didn't botch the results, House." Chase threw his hands up in the air and sighed. "I ran the test three times!"

"Well good job!" House stared him down. "You wasted your time as well as mine. You should be proud Chase, really proud."

Chase didn't respond. He just watched House walk out of the room. He slammed the door for an added effect.

Chase sighed as he sank into one of the chairs. Why did House always call him out? Even when Cameron of Foreman made mistakes, House blamed him.

He had no idea why he was always trying to please House. Foreman said he had Daddy issues. Maybe he did, but House was a bigger bastard then his father ever had been.

Whatever, the case was. He had to stop sucking up to House; it was obvious Chase would never get the approval he wanted so badly. He did everything and got nothing in return. He promised himself if he had kids he would never treat them the way his father and House treated him.

He would be a great father. He would encourage his kids and help them when they needed it. They wouldn't leave him and blame every little thing that happened on him. His kids would be treated better than he ever had been.

The door flinging open drawing him out of his thoughts. He looked and saw Wilson who seemed like he was in a hurry.

"Chase we are needed down in the ER." Wilson spoke like he was running out of breath. "There was a school shooting and the ER is short staffed."

"Thanks to House" Chase thought as he stood up. "Let's go" He and Wilson began their quick journey to the ER.

When they reached the ER, it was like a zoo. There were people all over the place and little kids on stretchers. That is what disturbed Chase the most.

"Who would do this to a bunch of little kids?" Chase asked softly.

"A monster would do this to little kids." Wilson replied as two more stretchers came in with two little girls on them. Wilson and Chase each took one.

Chase looked down and saw a little girl on the stretcher. He heard the paramedic behind him, talking about her wounds and her blood pressure, but he couldn't take his eyes off this little girl. She was so small, couldn't have been more than four or five.

Why would someone want to shot her? Or any of these kids for that matter.

Chase turned to the paramedic. "What is her name?" He asked as he turned back to the little girl who held her teddy bear so tightly.

"Her name is Hanna Brown." The paramedic said softly. Chase looked down at the girl, trying to erase the worry in his eyes. She looked back up at him with fear filled brown eyes. This little girl shouldn't be fearing for her life like this.

"Hanna don't worry sweetie you will be just fine." He wanted to reassure the girl. He wanted her to have complete faith in him. He needed someone to.

"Okay." She said softly. After she had spoken she shut her eyes and lapsed into an unconscious state.

Three of the children that were brought in would die. One of those kids was not Hanna, well not yet anyway. However, if Chase didn't hurry Hanna would be the fourth child to die that day.

"BP is dropping" The nurse who was helping him. "She needs more blood."

"I know that!" He snapped at the nurse. He saw the hurt look and shook his head. "I'm sorry just get some O negative please."

He watched as the nurse walked out of the room then he looked back down at Hanna. "Come on Hanna you can make it." He whispered to the little girl. "We all know you can."

The nurse came in and they gave her the blood transfusion. Things would calm down soon after that. He didn't lose her and he was thankful for that. She deserved to live a long and happy life.

He sat down in a chair next to her bed and rubbed his hands over her face. Not the brightest idea he had since he was still wearing his gloves.

He got up and threw the gloves away before he walked over to the sink and began to wash his face. He must be that tired that he didn't realize he still had his gloves on.

"How's she doing?" He suddenly heard a voice and he turned to see Dr. Cuddy standing in the doorway.

"She's doing great." He nodded his head. "She will live a long and happy life."

Cuddy tilted her head and sighed. "Well her nanny is here to see her and her parents are flying in from Seattle." She walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't care what House thinks. You saved this little girl's life that should be enough for you." She smiled softly at the little girl and then left the room.

He walked back over to the chair by Hanna's bed and sat back down. Saving her life was enough for now, but he wanted to know if House would be proud. He was sure House would be, but would he admit it. That was all Chase wanted to hear from House. However, he had a feeling he never would.

"You know she is going to be mad when she wakes up." The sound of someone else in the room drew Chase out of his thoughts of House. "She always has to have Mr. Fuzzy by her side."

"Mr. Fuzzy?" Chase asked as her looked at the woman with curiosity.

"Her teddy bear." She pointed to teddy bear on the table beside Hanna's bed.

"Well I am sure she will understand we didn't want Mr. Fuzzy to see her hurt. He stood up and walked over to her. "I'm Dr. Chase and you must be the nanny."

She laughed a little. "Yes I am, but you can call me Carolyn."

"I'm sorry Carolyn would you like to sit down?" Chase motioned at the chair by Hanna's side.

She shook her head. "No I have been sitting out there for a few hours." She looked at the tired doctor and couldn't help feeling sorry for him. "Besides I think you need it more than I do."

"Well nanny does always know best." He sat slowly back in the chair. "So when should Hanna's be in?"

"In a few hours." She leaned against the door frame. "They were in Seattle on some business. They are always away it seems."

"Well it is a good thing they dropped everything to be with her." Chase rested his head against the cold bar on the hospital bed. He really wanted to go to sleep.

"Well they are her parents of course they would be there for her." Carolyn's voice started to seem more distant, and then another voice broke through his foggy mind.

"Your girlfriend is a little young isn't she Chase? House asked as he stepped into the room. Chase really could have punched him at that moment.

"What do you want House?" He more growled then asked the other doctor.

"Cameron needs some help running labs and since you aren't doing anything." His voice trailed off as Chase shot up and glared him down.

"Not doing anything! I saved this little girl's life earlier!" Chase nearly shouted, but he didn't want to scare Carolyn or wake Hanna.

He stormed past House, but stopped in front of Carolyn. "I'm sorry about that and please have me paged if anything happens." Carolyn nodded her head and watched Chase storm out of the room.

House smiled at Carolyn. "Don't worry she will be in tip top shape in no time." He walked out of the room, but turned back to face her. "Chase is a good doctor."

"Then why do you treat him like crap?" Carolyn suddenly asked when he was a few feet away from the door.

House turned back to face her once again. "Because if I treated him any other way he wouldn't do his job."

"So when do you think she will wake up?" Cameron suddenly asked as they were running labs. He wasn't in the mood to talk, but at least the conversation wasn't about House.

"I don't know, hopefully she will wake up soon. He sighed and kept looking down at his pager. It hadn't beeped, but he figured if he kept looking at it the pager would beep.

He would rather be taking care of an unconscious four year old then working for the grumpy forty-five year old who couldn't ever say anything nice. Maybe House needed to go back to preschool.

"I'm I that boring?" Cameron asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Oh no you're not Cameron." He quickly shook his head. "I am just worried about Hanna."

"Well then go check on her." Cameron offered. "I will take care of House if he stops by. We may have a patient here, but Hanna is still your patient as well. I understand Chase."

"Well at least you do." Chase said as he stood up and walked out of the lab. "And thanks again Cameron."

"No problem" She smiled softly and watched Chase walk away.

He rushed back down to the ER and saw Carolyn at the nurse's station.

"I was just gonna have you paged." She said softly as she pointed to Hanna's room. "Her parents are here and they want to thank you."

Chase sighed and walked into the room. Hanna's parents turned and faced him with looks of relief in their eyes.

"Are you Dr. Chase?" The father asked. Chase nodded his head. "Thank you for saving our daughter.

"I had to do what I had to do." Chase was unsure to respond, luckily a little voice in the bed behind them saved him from further embarrassment.

"Where is Mr. Fuzzy?" The little girl demanded in a weak voice.

Chase turned from the parents and rushed over to Hanna. "I am sorry Hanna, but I didn't think Mr. Fuzzy would want to see you hurt." He picked up the bear off the bedside table and handed it to Hanna.

"Thank you." Her smile was genuine though it was weak. She held her bear as tightly as she could. Carolyn hadn't been joking when she said Hanna loved that bear.

He cracked a smile for her benefit. "Okay Hanna I am going to change you dressing. She just looked at him. "Okay."

"Hanna why don't you put your teddy bear down so Dr. Chase can take care of you." Her father asked politely as he stood by Chase at her bedside.

"No" she said softly as she clung on to her teddy bear and focused on Chase with sad eyes.

"I can work around the teddy bear." He nodded assuring everyone he could. "She isn't holding him on her injured side."

Not another word was said as he began to change her dressing.

"Where's Chase?" Cameron heard her boss ask as he walked into the lab.

"He got a page about the little girl he has been caring for in the ER." Cameron said as she grabbed the print out of the labs. Chase really hadn't, but she figured he would. She just let him leave before hand.

"Well I told him to help you." House countered as he grabbed the lab report from the printer before she could. "The patient has cancer, you go talk to Wilson and I will talk to Chase."

"Chase did nothing wrong." Cameron argued as she snatched the lab report from his hand. "He saved that little girl's life."

"He also disobeyed me and just because you want to sleep with him doesn't mean you should lie for him." House walked out of the room.

"How did he know I was lying?" Cameron asked herself out loud. Once she really thought about it though she realized she didn't want to know. "House is in my head." She walked out of the lab and went to go visit Wilson.

Chase walked back over to her parents after he looked over Hanna. He was surprised she had woken up this quickly. With all the blood she lost, he thought she would be out for a few days at least.

As he was talking to her parents he heard the thud of a cane. Damn, House found him. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Chase why aren't you upstairs helping Cameron again?" House asked as he walked into the room.

"Who are you?" The father asked House. "I'm his boss." House said as he walked further into the room and up to Hanna.

Hanna looked up at him, a little terrified. "House you are scaring her." Chase said as he glared down his boss.

House ignored him and instead focused on Hanna. "Do you like Dr. Chase?" His tone was sickly sweet; even Hanna could tell at her young age that her doctor was being mocked.

Hanna looked up into the older doctor's blue eyes. "Yeah I like Dr. Chase. He made me all better."

"Well we lost someone else because he was helping you." Tears shined just inside Hanna's eyes, but she refused to cry. She looked at Dr. Chase, he was upset. She hoped he wasn't upset with her.

"House you're upsetting her!" Chase shouted and walking quickly over to Hanna's side. "Hanna, Dr. House's patient hasn't died. He will be perfectly fine."

"Really?" Hanna sniffling as she asked the question. Before Chase could answer House butted in. "No he will most likely die, thanks to Chase being distracted by you and your hot nanny." That statement set off Hanna's tears. Satisfied, House left the room.

"Hanna don't listen to him." Chase said softly as the little girl sobbed loudly. "I'm sorry." He shook his head as he looked at the parents and Carolyn. "I've had enough of House. I am going to had Hanna over to another doctor." He turned on his heel and left the room. He never heard Hanna's sobs get louder.

He stormed into Dr. Cuddy's off not caring that she was in a meeting. Both Cuddy and the man in the chair looked at him with concern. Before Cuddy could say a word, he said his peace. "I am leaving House's team and the hospital."

Cuddy's eyes grew wide with fear. "Chase please don't go." She stood up and walked over to him. She lad a reassuring had on his shoulder. "Whatever House did, I will take care of it."

He turned and looked her dead on. "He told my four year old patient that she was the reason his patient was dead." He growled in a low voice.

"His patient isn't dead." Cuddy said in denial. "Why would he say that?

Chase tilted his head. "Really? Because I totally saw this coming!" He was a little upset that Cuddy thought House was an angel. Clearly, the man was not.

"I'm sorry Chase. I know he is awful, but I never would have seen him doing that to a four year old little girl."

"He just did it because I "disobeyed" him." Chase used finger quotes for the word "disobeyed". "I save that little girl's life! She's my patient!"

"I know Chase and I am so sorry." Cuddy sighed. "I will talk to him about his behavior."

"He'll never change and I am done." He turned away from Cuddy and she didn't even try to stop him. He knew she wouldn't. He knew who mattered more.

After he left Cuddy's office he went to go find Cameron and Foreman. He saw them inside the little office next to House's. He opened the door and marched inside.

"Hey you are just in time to help us with this MRI." Foreman said as he watched Chase walk into the room.

"No I won't." Chase said as he stood in front of them. They both looked confused and a little curious. "I'm quitting."

Both stood up in shock. "Chase you can't leave!" Cameron shouted.

"What did House do?" Foreman asked, not letting Chase respond to Cameron's little outburst.

"He told my four year old patient that it was her fault his patient died." Cameron and Foreman just both looked down and shook their heads. "He had no right to do that and I can't take his crap anymore." He looked at them both. "I am so sorry and I will miss you guys terribly."

They got up and gave him hugs. He was really going to miss them both. They were great people and amazing doctors. He gave them one last sad smile before he left the office.

He wanted to say goodbye to Wilson, but he figured House was in there and didn't want to deal with him. So he decided to head down to the ER and say goodbye to Hanna and her family.

He walked in and saw Cuddy standing in the room, checking over Hanna. The little girl's brown eyes were filled with tears. "Where's Dr Chase?" He heard her ask softly. "I want Dr. Chase!" Her voice was still weak, but the little girl was still demanding.

"I am sorry Hanna, but Dr. Chase had t go away for a little while." Cuddy was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working. He figured he should step in and say goodbye now, though he knew it was going to be hard.

"I'm not going to leave yet." Chase said and he smiled as Hanna looked up at him. "I have to say goodbye to my favorite patient first."

"Don't go Dr. Chase!" Hanna cried as she looked up at him. "You have to stay here and take care of me and Mr. Fuzzy!"

He looked down at her with sad eyes. "I am sorry Hanna, but I have to." He stood up and pat her on the head. "Dr. Cuddy will take good care of you." As he began to walk away he heard her call his name again.

"Wait Dr. Chase." He turned around and saw Hanna holding her prized possession up in the air. "Take Mr. Fuzzy with you."

"I can't take him Hanna." He felt like tears pricking at his eyes. "You love Mr. Fuzzy."

"I will be alright without him." He could hear Cuddy starting to sniffle behind him. "You need him more and he is grateful you saved me."

Chase took the teddy bear and sat down next to Hanna. She had just given the greatest gift ever. It just wasn't the teddy bear; it was a reason why he did all this. He didn't do it to make House or his father proud. He did it for himself and his patients. Hanna had just reminded him of that fact.

Cuddy walked back over to him. "So are you going to stay then?" She seemed to know his answer by just looking down into his face. "Good thing, I will tell House to cut the crap." She walked out of the room and left Chase alone with Hanna.

"Thank you Hanna." He said softly after a few minutes of silence.

"You're welcome Dr. Chase." She leaned over and gave him a hug. He hugged her back tightly as he teared up a little. He was thankful for little Hanna Brown.

He saved her life and she saved him from making the biggest mistake of his. He knew now he could deal with House and all the other problems that presented themselves. He was strong. He just needed to be reminded of those facts.

A few days later, Hanna was discharged. She had let him keep Mr. Fuzzy and her parents bought her a stuffed bunny, which she named Chase. He pushed her wheelchair to the entrance of the hospital and watched as her father took over the reins.

"Goodbye Dr. Chase." Hanna smiled up at him as she hugged her new bunny. "Take care of Mr. Fuzzy."

"I will." He said as he gave her a hug goodbye and watched as she was wheeled out the front doors of the hospital. He felt a tear coming down his cheek. He was going to miss that little girl.

"You're going to miss her aren't you?" He heard the gruff voice of his boss behind him.

"Yeah I am." He nodded his head and turned to face House. "She was a sweet little girl."

He turned on his heel and followed House to the elevator. "Yeah she seemed sweet and I am glad she made you stay."

Chase didn't say anything as they got onto the elevator, but he was glad he was staying too. Hanna had changed him for the better. He was thankful House had been mad at him that day or else he would have never saved the little girl who would change him forever.

End Note- Sorry about the lame ending. Endings are not my strong suit.


End file.
